


Cafuné

by bottomchanyeol, brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domesticity, M/M, Mpreg, Prejudice, Social Issues, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Soft spoken alpha Kyungsoo starts a new journey with his rumbustious omega Chanyeol.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Cafuné

Kyungsoo sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night, a bit startled. He has to check on his mate or simply smell his sweet scent. It’s a good sensation to open his eyes inside of their cramped apartment, watch how the wind plays with the curtains, to watch the dark sky and the tiny, shiny points in it; it’s even better to feel his warmness, now that Chanyeol is warm enough for two.

But Kyungsoo wakes up alone.

He passes his hands over the bed, waiting to feel Chanyeol’s warm skin and finds nothing. He jumps off the bed and walks straight to the kitchen. The street lights are passing through the windows and he can see how there isn’t a living soul in the living room. He hears noises and follows them to the kitchen.

Meonggul jumps on him, excited. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes to find Chanyeol’s back – he’s almost inside of the fridge. Kyungsoo sighs.

“Chanyeol,” he says pointedly. Chanyeol raises his head unconsciously, hitting it and breaking the silence of the room. He turns back to face Kyungsoo, rubbing his head.

They stare at each other.

“Hello,” Chanyeol says quietly, the corners of his mouth dirty with jelly. “Babe.”

“What are you eating now…?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly. Chanyeol shrinks his body, and the fridge’s door closes, so Kyungsoo turns on the light. Chanyeol is still in the same place and now Kyungsoo sees the almost empty plate where his Blueberry Souffle used to be.

“I was hungry,” Chanyeol mumbles, looking down and caressing his belly. During the first few months, Kyungsoo would have fallen for his pout and his cute baby bump, but now, just weeks apart from the arrival, they can’t afford relapses.

“Chanyeol,” he says, voice hard as steel. “Go wash your mouth and sleep. I won’t leave food in the fridge or in whatever place you can find it anymore.”

“But Kyungsoo,” he tries, looking down. “I didn’t want to wake you up and this was—"

“Go,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You know you shouldn’t be eating that. You should have woken me up. I would have made some real food for you.”

“This is real f—”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Chanyeol pouts and gives up, giving him the plate. Kyungsoo waits until he locks himself in the bathroom to cook a good meal for his mate. He needs to be quick – Chanyeol can sleep in a fraction of seconds, now.

Chanyeol takes a whole bath, because he’s been feeling dirty lately, mostly because he can’t stop peeing. He passes by the room, barely fitting in his towel wrap and Kyungsoo is sure that he’s moping. The soup is warm and nice when Kyungsoo brings it to their room; Chanyeol is hugging his long, long pillow, the one which gets his belly real comfortable.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, pushing the little table towards him. “Your soup.”

Chanyeol looks up, wet hair glued to his forehead and blinks, surprised.

“Onion?” He guesses.

“Nope, broccoli,” Kyungsoo says sweetly. “Onion is going to give you indigestion. Don’t worry, this one is very creamy.”

Chanyeol sits up with difficulty. His jumper is big enough to cover his upper body, but he’s still using his old shorts and they don’t fit right in his pregnant state. He folds his long legs beneath him and awkwardly places the little table between them.

“Thank you,” he says happily. He makes loud, annoying noises while he drinks it, but somehow it calms Kyungsoo. Any sign that his mate is happy and satisfied brings joy to his heart. Kyungsoo picks the messy clothes off the ground and grabs one off Chanyeol’s feet.

“It’s cold,” he whispers. Chanyeol is so entertained by the soup that he barely registers the touch. Kyungsoo looks for his pink, thick socks and puts them on his mate’s feet. Chanyeol looks down, his face sweaty, soup spilled around his mouth, and moves his legs to make Kyungsoo’s job easier.

“The soup’s good,” he smiles like a kid. Kyungsoo snorts; he does look like a big kid since the belly started to show up. Kyungsoo takes the dirty dishes and washes them, cleaning the little mess created before returning to bed. To his surprise, Chanyeol is awake, even though his eyes are almost closing. He taps the bed, inviting Kyungsoo to lay next to him.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo lays in the tiny space left. “Go to sleep.”

“You too,” Chanyeol mumbles. “You work early…”

“I will,” Kyungsoo whispers and lets Chanyeol hug him close. He smells like food, warm and soft, so Kyungsoo doesn’t need much to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

He’s at the café at seven o’clock, his usual time when Minseok opens the door with a mug in hand. There's an old French song playing, as always. The place is designed to feel like a dream; the classy, but bold decor needs to be balanced out with calm songs. Kyungsoo dresses in his apron, smells the cinnamon in the air, before making his first coffee of the day. He has two jobs, but being a barista was the beginning of many good things in his life. That was how he could afford his apartment, that was how he could meet a good friend like Minseok and that was how he met Chanyeol.

It’s crazy to think that a year ago, Kyungsoo had no idea of who was that loud, tall client that always flexed his arms in plain sight.

Working with Minseok was just what Kyungsoo had planned by himself. Some quiet, unproblematic and diligent work. Minseok was passionate about coffee and he was a nice boss, very understandable. Kyungsoo had left his home to help his parents and he wasn’t exactly qualified. Before coming to a big city, he only worked in small jobs as delivery man or cleaner. Minseok taught him a lot, helped him in adapting to the different weather, rhythm and to new places. Kyungsoo wasn’t accustomed to the bright lights or the way people walked by without greeting each other, so it was nice to have a friend, after all. Minseok was a beta and he dated another beta, which was a surprise to Kyungsoo. He barely met a couple that wasn’t together to build a family. Minseok and his mate didn’t care about having children, even though Minseok had said that they talked about adoption once. Kyungsoo tried really hard to be more receptive of new things. He lived in a small world and he needed to learn.

His second job was at night, when he cleaned an office after everyone left. It was also silent and he had no one to talk to, because he was mostly alone on the floor, and even when there were people still working, they hardly noticed Kyungsoo’s existence. It was like he was invisible. But after a few months, he made a new friend. His name was Sehun and he was an intern. He always slept on his table after work, next to the ever-growing pile and his laptop. Once in a while, Kyungsoo would use the expresso machine to bring him coffee. Sehun wasn’t much younger than Kyungsoo, but he was like a little brother to him. Sehun was quiet too, observant and gentle and somehow, being friends with him was easy, despite their positions.

Sehun was an omega. Kyungsoo was sure of that by the way people treated him. He was always overworking, never complaining. They would brag about his loyalty, but it didn’t seem like it was his choice. Being invisible had its perks and Kyungsoo understood the dynamics of that place very easily. He noticed how people spoke and what it meant about their positions and jobs. It was different back home. There was a right way to treat people because of the positions, of course, but it was never this violent. To Kyungsoo, nothing changed. Most people thought he was a beta, because he was silent and worked without bothering anyone. Kyungsoo had a discreet smell, a short figure and he was soft spoken.

No one even suspected that he was an alpha, except for his two friends.

Minseok didn’t care about such things and Sehun was a bit uncomfortable when he found out, but he got used to it. Kyungsoo tried to not look like a threat to him, of course. Sehun was a tall, big man and he knew how to protect himself, but Kyungsoo knew that sometimes, it wasn’t about them, but the world they were been born into.

During the first years in town, Kyungsoo had felt truly lonely. He could go out with Minseok and his mate – Luhan who was also a nice, gentle guy and good company, but they were a couple and that just made Kyungsoo feel a bit lonelier. Sehun lived by himself, but he was an omega, a rich omega. Kyungsoo visited him once, but he felt disconnected in the fancy penthouse. Sehun had a free life; Kyungsoo didn’t want people to think they were dating too. It could be a problem at work.

So Kyungsoo spent his days working, travelling long hours in the public transportation, cooking on his own and feeding street cats. The important thing was that he was making a modest, but enough amount of money to send back home. As long as his parents were fine, so would he be.

 

 

 

.

 

Chanyeol walked in for the first time on the first day of November.

He was loud. He was in the middle of a fight with his best friend and he barely looked at Minseok while he was ordering. Kyungsoo was inside and he was listening and checking through the small window. It sounded like a threatening situation, but it was just two friends being messy. Kyungsoo cooked, and prepared the coffees. Because he wasn’t exactly as sympathetic as Minseok, he couldn’t fake being smiley and receptive all day long. He preferred to work alone. But it was a crowded Sunday evening, and Minseok couldn’t do the entire work alone. Kyungsoo finished decorating the pancakes (they asked for the bear ones) and fixed the pink tray to serve their table.

They stopped talking immediately after Kyungsoo approached them. The clients never did that before – even the hunting alphas that often hit on Kyungsoo while he was behind the counter didn't get quiet with proximity. Kyungsoo hadn’t a strong smell, but he smelled like an alpha, after all.

“Two pancake combos with milkshakes, brownies and extra M&Ms,” Kyungsoo says slowly. The two guys were exchanging glances and one of them, a beautiful omega (his smell was strong and he looked like he was mated) nodded shyly. Kyungsoo placed the dishes carefully and when he was serving the other man, he looked like he was genuinely scared.

“Thank you,” he screamed to Kyungsoo suddenly, as if he lost the control of his speaking tone. Kyungsoo turned to him.

He was gorgeous. Both of the men were pretty, but he was impressively big and broad. His face was beautiful and proportional, as something someone would draw, and had cute, prominent ears coming out of his snapback.

Kyungsoo nodded and left, looking down. When he got back to the kitchen, he realized his hands were shaking. The mated omega has such a strong smell that Kyungsoo couldn’t feel the other’s scent in that table. Then, he felt ashamed of himself. Maybe he had an alpha instinct to smell people, but it wasn’t polite. He should know how to control himself.

“Kyungsoo,” he heard Minseok. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I… my rut is near.”

He said that, but he wasn’t sure. He knew that he wasn’t being affected by the mated omega’s smell, then… why was he so…?

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo found out the reason days later, when the two omegas visited the cafeteria again. He was distracted, because he had to spend the whole night at his other job. He drank coffee but he was still sleepy, walking like a zombie between the tables. A lady on the corner actually asked him if he was fine and he informed he was dizzy. Minseok laughed at Kyungsoo’s temporary clumsiness, but he was more interested in some clients.

“Ah, so it’s because of you,” he smiled, cleaning a cup and watching through the small window. “Now it makes sense.”

“What?” Kyungsoo blinked. It was the third time he mistook the sweet and salty croissants.

“That guy,” Minseok pointed discretely, raising his eyebrows. “The one who can’t stop flexing. He dropped his fork twice.”

Kyungsoo took a good look at the man.

“Ah, he was here before…” Kyungsoo said, suddenly getting warmer. It was the cute client, the one with big ears. “Is he okay?”

“Not when he sees you,” Minseok snorted. “Let me serve that table so he won’t cause another accident and injure himself.”

Kyungsoo spent the rest of his working hours trying to steal a glance of that man. The client spent hours with his friends and they ate… different things, like soup and porridge, instead of the popular orders as candy and cake – they looked like they were working. Every time Kyungsoo tried to glance at their table, the guy was already looking back. Once in a while, he pretended he wasn’t looking, but he wasn’t very good at that.

“I think he cut the sleeves of that shirt,” Minseok said, amused. “His skin was glowing, I’m sure he applied something on it.”

“Does your mate know that you’re ogling clients now?” Kyungsoo asked and he was immediately taken aback by the tone of his voice. “Sorry. I’m sleepy. I didn’t want to—”

Minseok laughed really hard. It was getting dark and the music was still on; the lights on the cafeteria were still weak, set for daytime lighting and he felt something weird in his stomach.

“At least all that flexing has some effect,” Minseok said and went back to clean the tables.

 

 

Sehun noticed it a few days after that.

“You keep smiling,” he said, accepting the expresso Kyungsoo bought for him. Three in the morning and both were still deep in work. Sehun had boring paperwork and Kyungsoo was finishing cleaning a room that someone almost set on fire. It was hard to clean fire taints off the walls.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. He missed the warm feeling in his hands the moment Sehun took his coffee, but he was warm in the chest.

“You have a smile in your face,” Sehun pointed with a hand then smiled too. “Did you meet someone?”

“No,” Kyungsoo dismissed him. He wanted to get home and sleep, but every time he faced the ceiling, he thought about the big ears guy. Oh.

“Really?” Sehun sipped his coffee and made a face. He hated the taste, but he needed help to wake up.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo glanced at the window. Too late to keep secrets. “I guess I… It’s nothing yet, but…”

“You’re interested in someone?” Sehun asked, winking.

“I guess so,” Kyungsoo faced his own hands. They were dirty. “It’s not like something can happen, but still…”

“I know,” Sehun smiled and drank his coffee in silence. Kyungsoo appreciated it.

 

 

 

 

 

But nothing happened for a while.

 

 

The guy came in religiously at Fridays and sometimes in random week days. He asked for porridge, green tea and some small sweet treats. Kyungsoo notices that he had tattoos on his arm, one of them was a monkey. He had a mole on his nose and his legs were never quiet. He had a deep, loud voice that sometimes he couldn’t control. He was over polite, eager to talk and he had long, thick fingers in a wide hand.

Kyungsoo doodled him on the notebook when the café was empty. His name was Chanyeol. He told Kyungsoo four times, in four different days, like he was scared that Kyungsoo could forget. He took pictures with his phone of the decorated dishes.

“I found his Instagram,” Minseok said simply one day.

“Whose…?”

“Your alpha,” Minseok said. “The guy that keeps flexing his arms to impress you.”

“He’s not an alpha,” Kyungsoo said. He understood why Minseok would think that; Chanyeol was large and loud, he was trying to woo Kyungsoo… Something that some misguided alphas did when they couldn’t smell Kyungsoo right. Minseok was a beta and he wasn’t very moved by scents.

“No?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. “He has… alpha vibes, take a look.”

There were many pictures of him travelling, in the gym and some of them were clearly merchandising. He was cute in all of them.

“Look at your smile,” Minseok said affectionately. “You’re truly gone, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo retreated to his shell. At home, he found out how to create an Instagram account and followed him. It made him feel closer to him, somehow.

 

 

 

 

.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol cries in the morning. “Can you scratch my back?”

Kyungsoo is putting on his socks. He’s sleepy, but he promised Minseok he would be early to help with the new equipment. He turns to his mate. Chanyeol looks adorable in the morning, always. His hair is a mess, his eyes are swollen and he has a permanent pout. His whole body is covered by the fluff thick blanket, because he gets cold easily since the pregnancy started. Kyungsoo reaches under the blanket and scratches his whole back slowly.

“Ah…” Chanyeol almost purrs. “That feels nice…”

Kyungsoo smiles. He loves how Chanyeol sounds when he’s satisfied. It will be a long day, but it’s not that bad if it starts like this.

“Will you be alone the entire day?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No,” Chanyeol smiles. “My friends are coming over. They will help me to cook for the baby shower.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo stopped moving. Chanyeol whined. “Sorry. I forgot about it. Is it today?”

“Tomorrow…” Chanyeol pushes his body back so Kyungsoo could continue to scratch him.

“Do I have to be home…?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly.

“No,” Chanyeol smiles. “We don’t want any alpha energy here!”

Kyungsoo moves his hand so he could pet Chanyeol’s hair instead. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets out a small moan, happy. He always looks like a big, excited dog.

“I have to go, dear.”

“No,” Chanyeol complains and when Kyungsoo stands up, he rubs his face on the pillow. “I’ll miss you…”

It’s just a way of expressing affection, Kyungsoo knows. Now, he has to work even more than before, since Chanyeol is just having a license. Kyungsoo won’t be able to work this much when the baby arrives.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says and he gives Chanyeol a little peck on the lips to get him distracted.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says back and the tips of his ears are red as they were during their first date.

 

 

 

.

 

It only happened because of their friends.

In a calm Monday, Chanyeol walked in the café with two friends. One was his regular bestie, the mated omega named Jongdae. The other, Kyungsoo found out when he introduced himself to Minseok, was his mate, an elegant, short beta,

“My name is Junmyeon,” he smiled, showing how good-looking he was. Jongdae and Chanyeol were a step behind him, waiting. “I want to talk about my dear friend Chanyeol, this tall, dumb man right here with a serious flexing addiction.”

Minseok took the front, talking before Kyungsoo.

“I’m listening,” he said cutely. Kyungsoo just stared, while drying a mug.

“He’s… being obsessed with your place lately, Mr. Minseok,” Junmyeon said, serious. “He’s a personal trainer and he’s skipping his diet a lot coming here every day because he has a crush on your employee.”

Chanyeol shrieked, clearly embarrassed by the intervention. Jongdae side hugged him in a demonstration of support.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok grinned. “He’s a good man. I understand your friend, but why are you telling us that…?”

“Because I want them to date, so Chanyeol can’t use eating unhealthy things as an excuse to flirt with him,” Junmyeon sighed deeply and he looked… much older than he probably was. “If Kyungsoo… wants to date him too, that is. If he doesn’t, then Chanyeol has no reason to eat so much carbs.”

Minseok snorted – he was having too much fun with this, - and stares at Kyungsoo for a minute. Kyungsoo was beyond embarrassed, he could barely speak.

“I guess they could go on a date, but Kyungsoo has two jobs and his only free day is Saturday,” Minseok said carefully, leaning in the counted. “It would be good if your friend took him out, to prove he has good intentions towards my friend.”

“I’m here for that,” Junmyeon says. “I can state that Chanyeol has only pure intentions. He’s a hardworking man and he can move his schedule to go on a date next Saturday.”

“Are you sure?” Minseok raised one eyebrow. “He wouldn’t be the first omega who’s just interested in asking Kyungsoo out to calm down their heat. Kyungsoo comes from a traditional family. He won’t date just for his hormonal process.”

“Not at all,” Junmyeon said, shaking his shiny black hair. “Due to his hard training and the diet, Chanyeol has really soft heats. He has to have heats because suppressants make his body think he’s pregnant, so he wouldn’t gain muscles, but at the same time, his last heat lasted a day and he spend it playing Overwatch.”

“Did you have to say that…?” Chanyeol shrinked in his baggy purple jumper. He was using round glasses and a fisher hat, so he looked like a giant kid. “Stop embarrassing me…”

“That’s fine,” Minseok nodded. “Kyungsoo hates crowded and noisy places. He also likes sleeping early, he works Sunday mornings here.”

“So Chanyeol can take him out to lunch, instead. They can go to my restaurant downtown,” Junmyeon took a card out of his blazer pocket. “I can make it private for them, in this special occasion. Does your friend have trouble with Vespas? Chanyeol likes to ride his one everywhere.”

“No,” Minseok considered a bit. “But Kyungsoo prefers cars.”

“They can use mine,” Jongdae said, leaning forward to take part in their conversation. Kyungsoo was just side-eyeing them, afraid to look at Chanyeol’s face. “It’s not that big and it’s discreet.”

“I guess that’s settled,” Minseok picked his tiny notebook off his apron and wrote something. “Kyungsoo’s address. Please don’t honk, I’ll put his number here so you can send a message instead.”

“Ah, I’m glad,” Junmyeon took the paper before Chanyeol could reach it with his long arms. “I’ll make sure that he behaves, don’t worry. Thank you for your time.”

“No, no, thank you for your time,” Minseok said sweetly. “Do you want anything?”

“Three coffees to go,” Junmyeon pointed to the two omegas behind him. “We’re going to have a long day. Give more sugar and less caffeine to my babe Jongdae, he hates coffees.”

“Kid milkshake and two big mochas?” Minseok suggested.

“Done,” Junmyeon pointed a finger, smiling.

Kyungsoo came in to get the boxes for them to take the hot drinks and when he was putting it, Chanyeol approached the counter, looking a bit unsure. Kyungsoo finally faced him. It was indeed a weird situation.

“Ah… so… I see you Saturday, right?” He smiled tentatively, scratching his neck.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo mumbled, fitting the drinks on the box. “No doubt.”

“I… I like your shirt,” Chanyeol almost screamed.

“Thank you. I have five of those,” Kyungsoo said. It was true. It was a basic black t-shirt. “I like your monkey tattoo.”

Chanyeol was surprised for a second, then he smiled. He was truly beautiful, Kyungsoo thought. Eventually, his friends came to collect him, but the image of his smile stayed in Kyungsoo’s mind for a long time.

 

He spent the week trying to calm himself. He even asked Sehun about tips so he wouldn’t look disrespectful. Kyungsoo kept looking at Chanyeol’s pictures online, trying to figure out what he would like or enjoy. He took his best clothes from the closet – he hadn’t used them in a long time. He got ready hours before and sat by his tiny couch, staring at nothing. Chanyeol was early too – Kyungsoo had to take a deep breath before reading the message.

 

_HI! IT’S CHANYEOL!!!!! I’M WAITING FOR YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE!!!!_

He sent another one a minute later, when Kyungsoo was ready to leave.

 

_Sorry for the screaming. I’m here._

.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gets home late. His apartment is a mess, mostly because they haven’t finished decorating and there was party stuff all over the place. Chanyeol was asleep on the couch, the tv was on. Kyungsoo can only hope that he didn’t fall asleep waiting for him; he came way after his occasional time to be home, since he was secretly looking for another job. He liked the cleaning work, but it paid really bad, even with the additional payment for late hours. He was afraid that Chanyeol would be worried. They had long conversations about how they would treat their expenses, always clinging for the cheapest options while waiting for the birth and Chanyeol wanted to wait as long as possible for them to decide everything. Kyungsoo couldn’t be as chill as Chanyeol and he was already planning things. He didn’t want Chanyeol and their baby living in a cheap apartment forever or having to choose between things they wanted – that was the way he was raised and he wanted to give the best to his loved ones. 

He checks Chanyeol’s ears. They’re cold. Kyungsoo drops his bag on the floor and looks for a wool cap. When he’s delicately putting it on, Chanyeol wakes up.

“Kyunhshuu,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He looks pale. “It’sh lateee.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “Sorry. Were you waiting for me?”

“Humhum,” he nods cutely. Kyungsoo sits next to his chest, to properly pet his mate.

“Was it fun today?” Kyungsoo asks gently.

“It was, Jonginnie broke three plates and a vase,” he snorts, rubbing his feet together. “I missed you. The baby is kicking a lot lately.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo touched his belly over the loose old shirt he was wearing and rubbed it. “Are they talking a lot?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods. “They’re very chatty.”

Kyungsoo smiles. He’s beyond happy. He never thought that happiness could be such a common, regular, quiet thing. Just Chanyeol being there, lazy, comfortable and smiling.

“I hope they talk to me too…”

Chanyeol moved in the couch to give Kyungsoo more space.

“Put your ear here,” he said, lifting his shirt and exposing the baby bump.

Kyungsoo’s back is hurting, but he tries his best to find a comfortable position for both of them. Chanyeol swings his legs, excited.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and listen.

 

Small movements.

 

**.**

 

Chanyeol’s hair was a mess on the way to the restaurant because he kept the windows open. It was windy, but warm and it felt nice to watch the sun hitting his face. He was using some classic ray-ban glasses and a coat and he looked like a Rockstar in a free day. Kyungsoo sat in his seat and answered anything he wanted to know.

“I made a road trip playlist for last years’ travel. It has a lot of rap,” Chanyeol said. “Do you like it? I have more mainstream lists if you want to…”

“I’m fine with it,” Kyungsoo said.

“Ah,” Chanyeol smiled easily. “But what do you like?”

“I like pop music,” Kyungsoo said shyly. “I listen to R&B too…”

“I see,” Chanyeol nods. “Nice to know. I like R&B too, so I have a really nice list.”

Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol’s phone while he searched for the right list.

“Is that a twice list with only Signal…?” He asked.

“No,” Chanyeol said quickly. “It must be an error or something. Well, you were telling me about your family…”

They did small talk, but it was lifechanging. Kyungsoo found out about Chanyeol’s passions, like travelling, listening to music, dancing and working out. He recently got into college and he was pursuing a degree in Tourism. It fitted him, somehow, Kyungsoo thought, his cool aura and his openness.

The ‘restaurant’ was a small and cozy place that probably was only open at night. Chanyeol had good friends, Kyungsoo was sure. That meant he was a good one too. He ran in front of Kyungsoo and opened the door for him and even pulled out the chair. He was really nice, despite… being a bit clumsy. Kyungsoo held his arm to stop him from walking through a glass door and Chanyeol got embarrassed and hit his head on a wall lamp.

There was just one employee there, so they had plenty of time to talk.

“Cake as a dessert, huh?” Chanyeol smiled. His forehead was still kind of red. “For me that's a whole meal. If I wasn’t following a strict diet.”

“Is it hard?” Kyungsoo asked sincerely. “To keep up with diets and working out every day?”

“No, no,” Chanyeol smiled cutely, gesturing with his hands. “I actually like it a lot. It gives me a sense of direction, to sacrifice myself for an objective. And I was really skinny few years ago and now…”

He pulled up his sleeve, but stopped in the middle.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “Junmyeon told me not to do that. I… flex a lot.”

He said that in such a cute way, his big eyes widening like a pup, that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo said, still smiling. “That doesn’t bother me…”

“Ah, you’re so cute,” Chanyeol cooed. “I… You look nice when you’re smiling…”

They got embarrassed simultaneously. Only after the food was served, did Chanyeol talk again (because Kyungsoo couldn’t). 

“… umm… I’m sorry if I… I’m going too strong…?”

“What?” Kyungsoo looked up, confused, rolling the spaghetti on his fork.

“I know alphas don’t like that, right?” He scratched his cheeks, looking down. “No alpha hits on me because I’m too ‘loud’ or ‘straightforward’ or something. Only the creeps, of course.”

“The… creeps…?” Kyungsoo was very confused.

“Some guys have a fetish for big omegas like me,” he said and his face was a mix of emotions. “They follow me at the gym and everything, saying dirty stuff…”

“That sounds very disrespectful,” Kyungsoo said serious and he dropped his fork unconsciously.

“Yes, it is,” Chanyeol said, pouting. “But I scare them off, don’t worry.”

“Let me know if you need extra help,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Back in my home, we had ways to treat alphas that bothered omegas in the streets.”

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol repeated, smiling. “I can take care of myself.”

He flexed his big arms without noticing and Kyungsoo laughed immediately. 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

He wakes up late. It’s the only day in the week he could afford such luxury. Chanyeol is sleeping next to him, as always. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol gets up at night about ten times to pee and to eat and that disturbs his sleep schedule. Kyungsoo is hungry, but it was too late in the previous night to stop by a grocery store to buy something, so he knows he will have to cook; he stays in the bed a little more to enjoy being lazy.

He moves too much. Chanyeol wakes up.

“What time is it?”

Kyungsoo checks the clock on the nightstand.

“Ten o’clock.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol closes his eyes and licks his lips. “It’s still early…”

Kyungsoo laughs.

“I’m going to buy something. What do you want to eat?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes fast and stare at Kyungsoo for a few seconds.

“Many things…” he snorts. “I will probably eat anything…”

“I’m glad it wasn’t any weird craving.”

“I can’t have weird cravings now. I had them since I was born.”

“True.”

“Come cuddle me,” Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo moves closer to him, taking the place of his long pillow. “Ah, that’s nice.”

“I still have to go out…”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol complains. “You’re so warm…”

Kyungsoo hugs him back, with one arm only, being careful with his belly. The entire world outside feels a bit distant now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

They had sex in the first date, something that not in a thousand years Kyungsoo thought would be possible. But they were too gone in their talking to stop just because they had to go home.

“Do you want to go to my place?” Chanyeol said in such a casual voice that Kyungsoo had no reason to say no. I mean, they could just talk and—

But they didn’t. Chanyeol closed the door, offered a drink and Kyungsoo said no politely. Then Chanyeol sat on the couch and Kyungsoo did the same, looking around at the mess of furniture, clothes and various objects.

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol said suddenly. He looked calm, which somehow tricked Kyungsoo into thinking it was an innocent kiss.

Five minutes later, Chanyeol’s hands were inside his shirt.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo warned. Their legs were tangled and, at this point, Chanyeol was already laying over him. Kyungsoo really wanted to stop him, but it was the first time he was smelling Chanyeol that close and his scent was… sweet and addicting.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his face on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You smell so good, I can’t help it…”

“We should stop,” Kyungsoo said wisely, but just seconds later, his tongue was inside Chanyeol’s mouth again. They were grinding, their bodies responding to each other's touch. Kyungsoo had no idea that he could lose control that easily. Every piece of clothing they took off was too heavy in Kyungsoo’s hand and he just wanted to _see_ Chanyeol.

He was gorgeous, head to toe. Kyungsoo kissed every part of his skin he could reach and it was… a lot. They went to Chanyeol’s room and Kyungsoo felt a bad taste in this mouth when he found out Chanyeol had a box with condoms in his room.

“I… don’t do that a lot,” Chanyeol got shy, cheeks reddening. “But I’m scared to do unprotected sex… so I keep them just in case…”

Kyungsoo has no idea why he was so mad. He had a beautiful omega in his arms, there was no reason to get angry at the possibility of Chanyeol having sex. After all, it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s business at all. He hasd no right to complain. But he was still angry, so angry he thought about stopping.

Chanyeol’s head was in his fluffy pink pillow, his red hair messy and his lips pink shinning. His body had tan lines, like he was used to go to the beach; he has defined abs, strong tights and a nice, long dick.

Kyungsoo stared at him. Chanyeol blinked, confused. A bit scared.

“I… I’m not…” he sounded sad. “I’m not like that.”

“I don’t think you’re anything, it’s not my business what you do,” Kyungsoo said, sighing. “I… Maybe we’re going too fast…”

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s both arms and pulled him down.

“Listen,” he said and he was shaking. “I really like you. Like a lot. And I may go too strong but I’m sure of what I want; I want you.”

Kyungsoo was speechless.

“So please,” Chanyeol licked his lips. “Let’s have sex today. And maybe tomorrow too. And maybe all the time.”

Kyungsoo snorted.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo leaned to give him a brief kiss. “I want you too.”

 

 

 

 

They did it a lot in the first month.

Sometimes at Kyungsoo’s apartment, sometimes on Chanyeol’s. The condom box wasn’t enough and they bought more. They never had to buy lube; Chanyeol’s pants were wet way before Kyungsoo could put his hands on him. It was insane how they could have so much fun doing sex; Kyungsoo always thought it was a serious job to mate an omega – he had to be gentle, but also firm. In the end, there was nothing that he and Chanyeol did that wasn’t soft and enjoyable.

Chanyeol was loud, but Kyungsoo was expecting that. He lifted his hips high, his skin shinning out of sweat, and even his gulps were easy to listen when he was excited like that.

“Ah, so good,” he screamed. “Right there, Kyungsoo, right fucking there!”

The neighbors definitely could listen to them.

“Calm down,” Kyungsoo whispered gently, sliding two fingers inside him at one. Chanyeol was always wet and loose, too much in need. “We will get there.”

But Chanyeol couldn’t wait – his thighs would tremble and he would moan insistently until Kyungsoo pounded into him the way he wanted to.  Kyungsoo thought it was cute, the way he was demanding like that, rushing. There was always cuddles after it and Chanyeol liked to wrap Kyungsoo in his arms and smash him affectionately.

“My alpha,” he whispered sleepy, content.

 

 

 

 

 

It was probably during Kyungsoo’s rut, but they weren’t sure, because they did had sex… a lot.

Chanyeol liked to pick Kyungsoo up after work in his Vespa – he drove everyone in that thing, - and that meant that Kyungsoo wouldn’t let Chanyeol go home after it. They would make up and talk, and even if Kyungsoo got a lot less hours of sleep, he worked with a will that he never had before.

It was the same sensation of changing to new glasses. He could see the world better, with more intense colors and little details.

Minseok would make fun of him while they were working, but Kyungsoo didn’t mind. Sehun would grin to him all the time and again, Kyungsoo didn’t care.

After a month or two, they had to talk about their relationship.

It was hard to get a minute to talk to Chanyeol about serious things. He always had good news and funny stories. He asked constantly about Kyungsoo’s work and he hated Kyungsoo’s monosyllabic responses. In the middle of the chatting, he often jumped on Kyungsoo and then, they would end up in bed. Not that was the problem, of course. Chanyeol’s heats were calm, but Kyungsoo’s ruts were a mess. Chanyeol had to spend the whole day in bed – Kyungsoo could never forget how beautifully he lied under him, holding the sheets, head threw back, muscles glistening and harmonic sounds. Kyungsoo felt weird that he made his mate exhausted and he always felt that he was using Chanyeol somehow, so he refused to do it again if they didn’t get officially together.

“I thought we were,” Chanyeol answered, genuinely confused.

“I didn’t meet your parents yet,” Kyungsoo frowned. “And you haven’t met mine.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol got suddenly pale. “I see. Yeah, it’s true.”

 

 

 

But he didn’t do a thing. Instead, he avoided the topic as much as he could. It was easy to do it, mostly because Chanyeol got sick a few days later. In their third month anniversary – Chanyeol liked to celebrate every little thing, - Kyungsoo left home convinced that he would make Chanyeol talk. They planned to go to a beach, but Chanyeol wasn’t feeling very well to drive for hours. Kyungsoo truly believed that Chanyeol was training too much and his diet wasn’t being good to him anymore, but he couldn’t tell Chanyeol what to do, so they agreed that just going to a park would be nice.

Chanyeol wasn’t very talkative. He looked nervous. For the first time, Kyungsoo was afraid that he put too much faith in a relationship. Maybe Chanyeol just wanted sex, after all. It was weird that he wanted to settle down with Kyungsoo, from all the people he could date.

In just ten minutes walking around trying to find a good place to eat, Kyungsoo lost all his appetite. Chanyeol chose a churro truck and he sat down in a plastic seat. He looked weirdly small, now he was back to clothes that didn’t show his muscly body.

“I’m not hungry,” Kyungsoo announced.

“Not me, also,” Chanyeol gulped. “But the smell doesn’t make me sick, so… let’s stay here.”

Kyungsoo kept standing.

“Can we talk?”

Chanyeol looked up to him, his eyes big. He was scared.

“Abo—bout what?”

“You’re not being subtle, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said dryly. “I know that you’re avoiding to talk to me about us. You know I like being sincere.”

Chanyeol gaped.

“I… I…” he rubbed his legs. “Okay, then. Let’s talk.”

Kyungsoo waited. Chanyeol kept looking at him, holding his knees like a child.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said impatiently. “I’m waiting for you to talk. I’m a grown up. You just need to explain me whatever you want and I’ll understand.”

In his mind, everything would be easier. For a reason Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, a tear ran down Chanyeol’s face, even if he hadn’t made any sound.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” he said quietly.

“I won’t…” Kyungsoo looked at his feet. He wasn’t great at cheering people up. “Listen. No matter you have to say, I… I love you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Kyungsoo continued,

“I was thinking about that lately. I do really love you and I want to be with you.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol stood up quickly and Kyungsoo could see how dizzy that made him. “I love you too, Kyungsoo! I have loved you since we met!”

It was funny. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh; he couldn’t imagine Chanyeol declaring his love any other way.

“Then what’s the problem…?” Kyungsoo touched his mate’s arm gently. His clothes were humid; he was sweating.

Some kids at the park passed by and Chanyeol looked down.

“Please, don’t break up with me.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowned. “That’s the last thing I want.”

“I…” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m pregnant.”

Kyungsoo blinked and searched in his brain if he was listening correctly.

“What…?”

“I did the test and everything…” he looked at Kyungsoo sheepishly. “Six weeks…”

Kyungsoo couldn’t say a word.

“I was kind of scared of checking the results… but now I did… I feel… It was probably my fault…”

“No,” Kyungsoo regained control of himself. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Are you mad…?” Chanyeol bit his lip, worried.

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo smiled. “No. I was just surprised. I think it’s amazing, actually…”

Chanyeol looked like he wasn’t expecting that at all. He even sat again.

“Ah… and… and do you think that you family will think I’m like… a loose omega or… too—”

“They will think that they have a new son and grandchild coming,” Kyungsoo said serious. “Since you’re my mate, I guess there’s nothing else to think.”

Chanyeol laughed suddenly. It was his sweet laugh, that one he didn’t have to hit anyone or to throw himself on the ground. A delicious sound.

“I was so afraid you would leave me…” he said. “I’m happy. Ah, I am really, really happy!”

And then he put his hand over his mouth and ran away from Kyungsoo.

It would be a long journey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

Chanyeol’s friends make a gigantic mess, but he’s so happy that Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He’s sitting on the couch, only in pants and socks. Kyungsoo grabs the first thing that looks like clothing and throws on him. Chanyeol gets lazy, rubs his face like a cat and smiles. The late months of pregnancy made him softer, slower, quieter. Kyungsoo will miss it when he gets back to his hyper self.

“Hello, Alpha,” Chanyeol opens his arms as an invitation. “Where have you been?”

“Working,” he says. “Went to a store that needed someone to carry boxes.”

“Ah, of course,” Chanyeol laughs. “You need to calm down, baby. We’ll have enough for the three of us.”

Kyungsoo needs to be sure, always. He accepts Chanyeol’s hug carefully to not press his belly and lets him nuzzle his nose on his neck. Kyungsoo turns to him and kiss his cheeks softly. What a nice reward to come home to this.

“I have to clean this place,” Kyungsoo whispers. “Then I’ll give you more kisses.”

“Let it be a mess,” Chanyeol says, arms still around Kyungsoo. “Go rest and I’ll be responsible for the kisses…”

Kyungsoo is already convinced. Chanyeol’s sole dimple appear and somehow, Kyungsoo silently prays that the baby gets it as a genetic gift. Not that he doesn’t want the baby to get any features, but that dimple is… one of the reasons why he falls in love every single day. Sehun mocks him, in his eternal single life; _you couldn’t see right before, now you’re totally blind._

“Put on something warm,” Kyungsoo pleads. “The baby will get cold.”

“Nah,” Chanyeol stretches. “They’re feeding on my happiness today, so they’re good.”

Kyungsoo ends up dressing Chanyeol on his own and putting him on the bed, but he doesn’t allow Kyungsoo to go anywhere. Kyungsoo falls sleep easily…

 

 

 

.

 

It could happen anytime, Kyungsoo tells himself, staring at the clock on the wall.

Most things in his life came unannounced. Kyungsoo likes to look at the people in suits leaving the building as he comes in to clean and thinks about how their lives were different and how their perspective on the world would be. Some of them never walked on the streets – tucked inside cars, buildings, afraid of going anywhere without walls around them. Having a relationship also taught Kyungsoo a lot. Chanyeol was the opposite of him in many things. He liked loud noises, moving all the time, wide, wild places. Kyungsoo dreamed about a calming farm where they could drink tea and cuddle under a safe ceiling of their own. To live with Chanyeol was being constantly obligated to see things differently, to walk different paths. When Kyungsoo gets home and finds him reading books full of pictures of the world, his big ears enjoying the music… he feels like someone opened a treasure box. He’s immensely grateful.

He thinks about the baby. When they arrive, then Kyungsoo will have to see the world with their little eyes. Learning everything from the start, falling in love with new things and being afraid and excited about details he never perceived before.

In the middle of the night, holding a blue, old mop, he feels like the luckiest man in the universe. He was given something unique and perfect.

His phone rings and he picks it carefully. It’s Chanyeol. His heart jumps out of his chest.

 

 

Oh,

 

It’s time.

 

.


End file.
